


1:0 в пользу дивана

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Ренджун думает, что Джемин из тех людей, которых, если впускаешь в свою жизнь, становится слишком много, но он не отрицает, что, в общем-то, не против.





	1:0 в пользу дивана

Джемин просыпается от настырного звонка в дверь и непонимающе моргает, глядя на часы. Электронные цифры показывают половину седьмого утра. Джемин не понимает, какого черта кто-то приперся к нему в такую рань в воскресенье. Он очень надеется, что это всего лишь сон, и накрывается одеялом с головой. Утыкается носом в подушку, но тут же вздрагивает от телефонной трели под ухом.  
  
На дисплее ярким солнцем улыбается Донхёк, и это первый звоночек к неприятностям. Джемин приподнимается на локтях и принимает вызов, тут же об этом жалея.  
  
\- Быстро открыл дверь, На Джемин! – Голос Донхёка заставляет Джемина проснуться. Вместе с этим просыпается желание пробить головой стену, еще лучше - головой Донхёка.  
  
\- Катись к черту, Ли Донхёк! – рычит Джемин и скидывает вызов. Падает лицом в подушку и обещает себе больше никогда не общаться со своим лучшим другом. Но при встрече обязательно избить.  
  
Дверной звонок замолкает, и Джемин вздыхает с облегчением. Позже он обязательно устроит Донхёку взбучку, а пока...  
  
\- Быстро поднимай свой зад с кровати, На Джемин! – Джемин буквально взлетает с постели, обнимая одеяло, и смотрит в сторону открытого балкона. Донхёк кряхтит и подтягивается на руках. Перекидывает ногу через перегородку и забирается на балкон. Отряхивает джинсы и закатывает рукава легкой рубашки. – Я же предупреждал, Нана!  
  
Донхёк влетает в комнату, прыгая на Джемина, и валит того на кровать. С особым энтузиазмом начинает щекотать, заставляя Джемина пищать как девчонка, и весело хохочет. Донхёк обнимает Джемина руками и ногами, трется носом о спутанные волосы на макушке и кусает за плечо, отчего Джемин в очередной раз издает крик умирающего тюленя.  
  
\- Мой сыночек так вырос. Сегодня у него первое свидание! – Донхёк улюлюкает, не давая Джемину вырваться из крепкой хватки, и когда наконец отпускает друга, тут же летит на пол. Трет ушибленный бок и отвешивает Джемину легкий подзатыльник.  
  
\- Какого черта ты творишь? – глядя на Донхёка сверху вниз, интересуется Джемин, но их прерывает стук в дверь.  
  
\- Упс, забыл. – Донхёк корчит гримасу и подскакивает на ноги. Подходит к входной двери, открывая замок, и улыбается стоящему за ней Джено. – Прости, просто на нас напали, - пожимает плечами Донхёк и втягивает Джено в квартиру.  
  
\- О, вы сегодня без наручников, - саркастично подмечает Джемин и салютует в ответ на приветствие Джено.  
  
\- Ага, - спокойно отвечает Донхёк. – Они остались висеть на быльцах нашей кровати. – Он двигает бровями и громко смеется, когда Джемин закатывает глаза и со стоном падает на кровать, прячась от назойливого друга под одеялом.  
  
\- Может, скажете, какого черта вы двое делаете здесь в такую рань? Гребаных семь утра, вы вообще спите? – Джемин выглядывает из-под одеяла и ждет ответа. – Вы не дали мне отдохнуть вчера. Что на этот раз?  
  
\- Мы продолжаем устраивать твою личную жизнь, - обижено сопит Донхёк. – Ты неблагодарный сын! – Он кидает в Джемина подушку с кресла и подходит к плите. Ставит чайник с водой и возвращается к дивану, на котором сидит Джено. – Вообще-то мы пришли помочь тебе собраться на свидание с Ренчжуном. – Донхёк усаживается под бок к Джено и улыбается, целуя того в подбородок.  
  
Джемин хмурится, выползая из-под одеяла, и недовольно смотрит на Донхёка. В голове продумывает план убийства, взвешивая все «за» и «против», и мысленно просит прощения у Джено, потому что его придется тоже убить. Как свидетеля.  
  
\- Можете проваливать, - качая головой, отвечает Джемин. – Я в помощи вашего семейного агентства сватовства не нуждаюсь. – Он указывает рукой на дверь и натягивает спортивные штаны. Шлепает босыми ногами в кухню и достает три чашки. Все равно знает, что Донхёк никуда не уйдет.  
  
\- Нана, ты такой вредный, - наиграно вздыхает Донхёк и закидывает ноги на спинку дивана. Поудобней укладывает голову на коленях Джено и блаженно улыбается, когда длинные пальцы начинают перебирать рыжие пряди. – Я принес тебе свои драгоценные диски с «Властелином колец». Ну знаешь, смотреть фильм на дивиди будет куда романтичней. – Донхёк, довольный собой, перехватывает ладонь Джено и касается губами костяшек, трется как кот и ерзает на диване.  
  
\- Притащить диски нужно было именно в семь утра? – Джемин заливает кипяток в чашки и усаживается за стол. Сонно трет глаза и подпирает кулаком щеку. – Вы такие противно милые, - он вздыхает, глядя на Джено с Донхёком, и тянется к вазочке с печеньем. – Что, кроме дисков, ты еще притащил? – Джемин замечает рюкзак Донхёка, и наверняка там есть что-то еще. Что-то, за что Джемин захочет отправить Донхёка на Юпитер без путевки обратно.  
  
\- Ну знаешь, пара безделушек... – уши Донхёка краснеют, и это не к добру. Джемин запускает в него кухонным полотенцем, но то, к сожалению, не долетает.  
  
\- Я даже не хочу знать, чертов извращенец! - говорит Джемин. – Но за диски спасибо. – Джемин отпивает из чашки маленькими глотками и думает о том, что теперь ему делать полдня. С Ренчжуном они договорились встретиться в три, а сон благополучно покинул его так же, как совесть покинула его лучшего друга. – Кстати, - Джемин привлекает внимание Донхёка и хмурит брови. – Как ты забрался на балкон? – Джемин ловит удивленный взгляд Донхёка, в котором читается «ты дурак или да?».  
  
\- Ты живешь на первом этаже, - приподнимая бровь, отвечает Донхёк и переглядывается с Джено, будто спрашивая у того, правда ли Джемин задал такой вопрос. – Ну и меня подсадил Джено, - тихо добавляет Донхёк и ловит улыбающийся взгляд своего парня.  
  
Джемин закатывает глаза и делает пометку в голове начать искать себе новую квартиру. Желательно на этаже восьмом. Главное, чтоб не последний, а то мало ли, Донхёк еще спустится к нему с крыши. Мысль о том, чтобы не сообщать другу новый адрес, отпечатывается на подкорке.  
  
\- Пейте свой чай и выметайтесь. – Джемин кивает на две одинаковые чашки, купленные специально для этой парочки, и придвигает пиалу со сладостями.  
  
\- Ты такой гостеприимный. - Донхёк поднимается с дивана и тянет за руку Джено. Усаживается за стол, обнимая чашку ладонями, и смотрит на Джемина. – Тебе и правда понравился Ренчжун? – Вопрос застает врасплох. Джемин давится чаем, и Джено приходится постучать ему по спине, пока Джемин откашливается.  
  
\- Донхёк, к чему ты клонишь? – Джемин вытирает рот и смотрит на друга. Его удивляет пытливый взгляд Донхёка и серьезность в его глазах.  
  
\- Просто интересуюсь, - говорит Донхёк, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Тогда это не твоё дело, - отвечает Джемин и вздрагивает, когда Донхёк резко подскакивает со стула и переваливается через весь стол. Касается лбом лба Джемина и, насупившись, заглядывает в глаза. – Ты просто сумасшедший, - стонет Джемин. – Да, он нравится мне. Если бы нет, я не стал тратить на это свой выходной день. И вообще, я уже сказал, что это не твоё дело. То, что мы друзья, не обязует меня докладывать тебе все. – Джемин показывает Донхёку язык, но тут же жалеет об этом.  
  
\- Поговори мне тут! – Донхёк хватает язык Джемина пальцами и легко стукается лбом о лоб Джемина. – Я просто хочу, чтобы мой сын был счастлив, – на губах Донхёка расплывается ласковая улыбка, и Джемин думает, что его друг не в порядке.  
  
\- Джено, прошу, уведи его. – Джемин смотрит на Джено умоляюще, но тот только улыбается и пожимает плечами. Он любит и поощряет все затеи Донхёка, и Джемин все еще пытается найти ответ на вопрос, как эти двое вообще сошлись. – Вы просто исчадья ада, – констатирует Джемин и поднимается из-за стола. – Я в душ. Чтоб вернулся, а вас и след простыл. И не забудь оставить мне диски, - кричит уже из ванной Джемин и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
  
  
\- Ты слишком о нем печёшься, он ведь не маленький. – Джено ласково улыбается и тянет Донхека за руку, заставляя того встать со стула. Усаживает к себе на колени боком и укладывает подбородок на плечо. – Или ты волнуешься не о нем? – Джено чувствует, как напрягается Донхёк в его руках, и успокаивающе трется носом о родинку на шее.  
  
\- Я слишком хорошо знаю его. А еще я знаю Ренчжуна и не хочу, чтобы Джемин облажался. – Донхёк разворачивается в руках Джено, усаживаясь поудобней, и обнимает его за шею. Утыкается носом в щеку и целует.  
  
\- Они оба взрослые люди, а у нас с тобой есть занятия поинтересней, чем прохлаждаться в воскресное утро в квартире Наны. – Джено усмехается и легко прикусывает мочку уха, заставляя Донхёка вздрогнуть. Поудобней перехватывает его на коленях и вовлекает в поцелуй.  
  
  
\- Какого хрена, мои глаза! – орет Джемин и едва не падает на пол, когда выходит из ванной комнаты. С трудом удерживает полотенце на бедрах и прожигает смеющихся друзей недовольным взглядом. – Вы еще на моей кровати потрахайтесь, - рычит Джемин и проходит к шкафу, выуживая чистую одежду. – Отвернулись оба, - кидает он через плечо и под дружный гогот друзей натягивает боксеры.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? – Донхёк от смеха едва не летит на пол, но Джено вовремя удерживает его за бедра и прячет собственный смех в изгибе донхёковой шеи. – Знаешь, трусы с надписью «крупный зверь» на причинном месте это не лучший выбор для первого свидания. - Донхёк с трудом выговаривает слова, стирая выступившие слезы, и заходится в новом порыве смеха под страдальческое «вот же блядство», Джемина.  
  
\- Не знал, что ты хранишь наш подарок, - улыбается Джено, и Джемин понимает, как проебался.  
  
\- Они просто пылятся в шкафу, я не заметил, что вытащил именно их, – зло бубнит Джемин, но переодевать не спешит. Натягивает сверху широкие шорты и снимает с вешалки футболку. – И вообще, я не собираюсь светить своим нижним бельем перед Ренчжуном. – Он захлопывает дверцу шкафа и смеряет друзей недовольным взглядом. – И я кажется говорил вам, чтобы вас здесь не было, когда я выйду. У вас дел, что ли, нет?  
  
\- Мы просто увлеклись, - сползая с колен Джено, улыбается Донхёк и поправляет на себе одежду. – Уже уходим. - Он подходит к рюкзаку, выуживая оттуда несколько дисков, и оставляет их на кухонном столе. Донхёк кивает Джено, чтобы тот подождал его на улице, и отдает свой рюкзак.  
  
\- Удачи, Нана. - Джено подмигивает другу и, оставив в волосах Донхёка легкий поцелуй, выходит из квартиры.  
  
Донхёк закусывает губу и подходит к кровати, на которой сидит Джемин. Забирается на нее с ногами и подползает сзади, обхватывая того за пояс. Укладывает подбородок на плечо и слегка сжимает Джемина в своих объятиях.  
  
\- Я просто волнуюсь, - тихо говорит Донхёк и виновато улыбается, когда Джемин слегка поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Ты ведь не сердишься? – Донхёк корчит умилительную мордашку, заставляя Джемина закатить глаза, и выпускает друга из крепкой хватки.  
  
\- Разве я могу? - Джемин треплет друга по волосам, взлохмачивая рыжие вьющиеся пряди, и поднимается с кровати. Тянет Донхёка за руку и подталкивает к выходу. – Не волнуйся, Донхёк-и, как в прошлый раз точно не будет. – Джемин приваливается плечом к стене и ждет, пока Донхёк натягивает кеды. – Напишу тебе вечером, как все прошло. – Он разворачивает Донхёка за плечи и выталкивает из квартиры.  
  
  
Время до обеда пролетает незаметно. Джемин успевает прибраться в квартире, запустить стирку и даже посмотреть несколько роликов на ютубе. Он закидывает в рюкзак любезно одолженные Донхёком диски и выходит из дома раньше, решая пройтись к Ренчжуну пешком.  
  
Ренчжун живет всего в двух кварталах от дома Джемина, и уже через полчаса пешей прогулки Джемин взглядом находит нужный ему дом, но решает перед этим заскочить в магазин. Покупает пару бутылок колы и пакет сладостей для Ренчжуна. Джемин почему-то уверен, что тот их любит.  
  
Джемин поднимается на нужный этаж и без колебаний жмет на звонок. Слышит приглушенный шум за дверью и прыскает в кулак, когда из-за двери высовывается взлохмаченная макушка. Ренчжун смотрит на него немного смущенно и трет тыльной стороной ладони измазанную- кажется, в мукой - щеку. Отступает назад, приглашая Джемина войти, и топчется на месте.  
  
\- Ты что тут за войну устроил? – скидывая кроссовки, интересуется Джемин. Вопросительно приподнимает бровь и ожидает ответа от Ренчжуна.  
  
\- Я просто решил сам приготовить пиццу, - пожимает плечами Ренчжун и закусывает губу. – Но что-то пошло не так. - Он нервно улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
  
Джемин наблюдает за ним удивленным взглядом и качает головой. Делает шаг вперед, всучивая в руку пакет со сладостями, и на его губах появляется лукавая усмешка. Джемин придвигается ближе, обнимая Ренчжуна за пояс, и с трудом сдерживается от смеха, ощущая, как напрягается Рунчжун.  
  
\- Что ты... – Ренчжун открывает было рот, но тут же закрывает обратно, когда Джемин всего лишь стягивает с него измазанный фартук.  
  
\- Пойдем. - Джемин подмигивает и подталкивает Ренчжуна, чтобы тот показывал свои владения. Они входят в кухню, где творится полный разгром, и Джемин присвистывает, потирая затылок. Натягивает фартук и указывает Ренчжуну сесть на стул.  
  
\- Мы можем просто заказать, а уберусь я потом, - виновато говорит Ренчжун и тянется за телефоном, но Джемин перехватывает смартфон раньше и отодвигает в сторону.  
  
\- Ты ведь хотел сам приготовить, - улыбается Джемин. Он аккуратно расставляет продукты на столе, стирает следы безобразия, которые натворил Ренчжун, и просит дать ему новую миску для теста. Находит в интернете рецепт и подзывает Ренчжуна. – Будешь просто смотреть. - Джемин смешивает ингридиенты и начинает замешивать тесто. Смотрит на часы, накрывая тесто полотенцем, и отставляет в сторону. – Должно постоять немного. Показывай, что будем добавлять в нашу пиццу.  
  
Ренчжун кивает и подходит к холодильнику. Выгружает в руки Джемина продукты и достает несколько ножей. Они решают, что могут приготовить две разные пиццы, и делят продукты на равные части. Распределяют обязанности и под разговоры и веселый смех нарезают ингридиенты в тарелки.  
  
\- И как ты с такими способностями к готовке живешь один? – Джемин закидывает в рот кусочек помидора и смеется, замечая, как хмурится Ренчжун, прежде чем ткнуть Джемина локтем в бок.  
  
\- Я умею готовить, просто тесто – не моя стихия. – Ренчжун гордо вскидывает подбородок и ойкает, когда мажет лезвием ножа точно по пальцу. – Вот же... – шипит Ренчжун и замирает, когда тонкое запястье перехватывают тёплые пальцы.  
  
\- Судя по всему, острые предметы тоже не твоя стихия, – качает головой Джемин и подносит палец Ренчжуна к лицу. Обхватывает губами, слизывая кровь, и замечает, как щеки и шея Ренчжуна покрываются красными пятнами. Джемин довольно улыбается и отстраняется. – Садись. - Он подталкивает Ренчжуна к стулу и интересуется, где у того аптечка и есть ли она вообще.  
  
По указаниям находит ее на полке в кладовке и приносит свой рюкзак. Осторожно обрабатывает порез, останавливает кровь и клеит пластырь с мультяшным персонажем, который достал из недр своего рюкзака. Все оставшееся время Ренчжун сидит тише воды, ниже травы. Болтает в воздухе ногами, на высоком стуле, и наблюдает за тем, как ловко управляется с готовкой Джемин.  
  
Когда Джемин отправляет в духовку вторую пиццу, он поворачивается к Ренчжуну и тепло улыбается. Вытирает руки о фартук и стягивает его через голову. - Я принес диски с «Властелином колец». – Джемин выкладывает их на стол и ставит рядом бутылки с напитками, купленные в магазине.  
  
\- Ох, у тебя даже диски есть. - Ренчжун рассматривает их, вертит в руках и улыбается. Его глаза светятся неподдельным счастьем, и Джемин мысленно благодарит Донхёка за его надоедливость. Впрочем, самому Донхёку знать не обязательно.  
  
\- Их притащил утром Донхёк, он сказал, что так смотреть кино куда веселее и романтичней. - Джемин подмигивает, заставляя Ренчжуна вновь покраснеть и закатить глаза.  
  
Ренчжуну кажется, что смущать его и просто доставать – любимое занятие Джемина. Они знакомы всего один день, но Джемин выполнил уже как минимум месячную норму по смущению. Ренчжун вспоминает, как Джемин не упускал ни единой возможности подшутить над ним, прикоснуться к нему или сделать что-то такое, отчего сердце заходилось в бешенном ритме. Ренджун думает, что Джемин из тех людей, которых, если впускаешь в свою жизнь, становится слишком много, но он не отрицает, что, в общем-то, не против.  
  
Когда духовка пищит с оповещением о готовности пиццы, Ренчжун радостно подскакивает со стула с горящими глазами. Усаживается на корточки и заглядывает внутрь.  
  
\- Давай я вытащу их сам, потому что спасать тебя еще и от ожогов я пока не готов. – Джемин возвышается над Ренчжуном, махая рукавами-прихватками, и отодвигает его в сторону. Открывает духовку, доставая два противня, и довольно улыбается.  
  
Ренчжун крутится под рукой и хвалит кулинарные таланты Джемина. Говорит о том, что в следующий раз он обязательно приготовит что-то сам, но из этого монолога Джемин выхватывает самое главное – «в следующий раз».  
  
Они переносят еду и напитки в комнату, устраиваясь за низким журнальным столиком, и Ренчжун еще некоторое время возится с фильмом. Он задвигает шторы, погружая комнату в полумрак, и поудобней усаживается под боком у Джемина, снимая фильм с паузы.  
  
Просмотр фильма проходит за поеданием пиццы, которую Ренчжун нахваливает каждые десять минут, и за короткими комментариями со стороны Джемина. Они обсуждают некоторые моменты фильма, запивая все это сладкой колой, и изредка спорят о чем-то. В дисководе уже второй фильм, а за окном давно темно. Ренчжун тихо оповещает Джемина, что сейчас вернется, и скрывается в коридоре, говоря не ставить на паузу.  
  
Джемин убавляет громкость на телевизоре и поднимается с насиженного места. Разминает затекшие мышцы и довольно улыбается. Когда Ренчжун возвращается, то застывает, так и не дойдя до дивана. Закусывает губу и топчется на одном месте. Джемин снова за свое.  
  
\- У меня уже все тело болит сидеть на ковре. Он хоть и мягкий, но это, знаешь ли, не спасает. А диван у тебя очень удобный. – Джемин, устроившись на диване, отодвигается, освобождая место, и хлопает рядом с собой. Следит за реакцией Ренчжуна и, довольный своей очередной выходкой, переводит взгляд на экран. – Давай скорее, фильм же идет.  
  
Ренчжун тяжело вздыхает - выбора у него все равно нет. Джемин точно испытывает его терпение. Он медленно подходит к дивану и усаживается на самый край. Кожей чувствует на себе пытливый взгляд, а после крепкую хватку на локте: - Так гораздо удобней, я же сказал. – Джемин тянет Ренчжуна на себя, укладывая его на свободное место, и прижимает к груди. Обнимает за пояс, устраивая ладонь на животе, и опаляет горячим дыханием шею.  
  
Ренчжун почти не дышит. Напрягается всем телом и прикрывает глаза. Сердце в груди стучит слишком громко, он уверен, что Джемин тоже слышит, но легкие поглаживания на запястье заставляют Ренчжуна расслабиться. Он поудобней устраивается на диване и накрывает ладонь Джемина своей. Спустя некоторое время Ренчжун засыпает под мерное дыхание над ухом и тихую болтовню телевизора.  
  
Ренчжун копошится под боком, заставляя Джемина опустить взгляд, и переворачивается к Джемину лицом. Утыкается носом куда-то в шею и тихо сопит, отчего Джемин едва заметно улыбается.  
  
Джемин перебирает высветленные пряди пшеничных волос и кончиками пальцев поглаживает Ренчжуна по щеке. На экране прокручиваются финальные титры, и Джемин думает о том, что было бы неплохо вызвать такси и отправиться домой, но будить Ренчжуна совсем не хочется. Он продолжает подушечками водить по скулам и наклоняется чуть ниже, оставляя на кончике носа касание губ.  
  
\- Ты так пытаешься меня разбудить? – бубнит Ренчжун, задевая губами ключицы Джемина, и срывает с джеминовых губ тихий смешок. Поднимает глаза и щурится в тусклом свечении, что исходит от экрана.  
  
\- Скорее, пытаюсь тебя поцеловать, - тихо отвечает Джемин и ладонью обхватывает лицо Ренчжуна. Поглаживает большим пальцем, проходя подушечкой по губам, и сокращает расстояние между их лицами.  
  
Ренчжун сжимает в пальцах ткань джеминовой футболки на груди и облизывается. Прикрывает глаза и чувствует на губах легкое касание.  
  
Джемин проводит кончиком языка по контуру губ и обхватывает нижнюю, осторожно посасывая и прикусывая. Запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке и притягивает Ренчжуна ближе. Углубляет поцелуй, проходя языком по ряду ровных зубов, и улыбается в поцелуй, задевая тот самый кривой зубик, который, как кажется Джемину, обязательно станет его персональным фетишем. Джемин издает глухой стон, когда прохладные пальцы Ренчжуна забираются под полы широкой футболки, и отстраняется.  
  
Смотрит с прищуром, стараясь заглянуть в поблескивающие глаза Ренчжуна. Оставляет еще один легкий поцелуй в уголке рта и заправляет за ухо выбившиеся пряди волос.  
  
\- Уже поздно, - тихо говорит Джемин и вздрагивает, когда короткими ногтями Ренчжун царапает кожу под футболкой. Ренчжун приподнимается на локте и сам вовлекает Джемина в поцелуй, нависая сверху.  
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь остаться, - тихо говорит Ренчжун в самые губы, будто кто-то может их услышать. Касается кончиками пальцев джеминовой скулы и скользит ниже, по шее, оттягивая ворот футболки. Наклоняется к самому уху и, прикусывая мочку, шепчет: - Только спать будешь на диване. Тебе ведь здесь так понравилось. – Ренчжун отстраняется и поднимается с дивана. Подмигивает Джемину и выключает телевизор, погружая комнату в темноту.  
  
В одно мгновение комнату заполняет тусклый свет лампы и Ренчжун наблюдает за лежащим на диване Джемином, который щурится от внезапного света. Ренчжун улыбается как ни в чем ни бывало и пожимает плечами.   
  
\- Я дам тебе полотенце и одежду, - говорит Ренчжун и скрывается в комнате.  
  
Джемин накрывает лицо диванной подушкой и тихо стонет от досады. На губах расплывается счастливая улыбка, а в кармане вибрирует телефон, оповещая о новых сообщениях. Джемину не нужно даже доставать его, чтобы узнать, от кого они. Он решает, что помучить Донхёка будет его наказанием за утренний визит, и с тяжелым стоном поднимается с дивана, направляясь в сторону ванной комнаты, попутно забирая вещи у Ренчжуна и не упуская возможности его в очередной раз подразнить, наклоняется к самому уху:  
  
\- Для экономии воды, может, хочешь принять душ со мной?..


End file.
